


Far From Home [NCT]

by Lamp23456



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Home, Isolation, Johnny - Freeform, NCT 2018, NCT 2020, NCT U, Oneshot, WayV - Freeform, Youth, nct 127, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23456/pseuds/Lamp23456
Summary: A short story on Johnny and Ten's relationship throughout their years together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	Far From Home [NCT]

You’d have to be there to fully understand the relationship between Ten and Johnny. It began from a common understanding of language. Both were taken into a foreign place, with a different system than their home. Thinking back, it must have been especially hard for Ten to live in a place where he couldn’t communicate with others.

It was here that he found solace within his relationship with Johnny: a connection through English. He could tell Johnny a joke and they’d laugh together, separated from the world in their own bubble. If he needed help, he’d ask Johnny to translate, or assist him in formulating sentences. At the convenience store where they’d shop together in the hot, humid Seoul summers for ice cream, Johnny would take the lead. He lead Ten in the beauty of learning Korean when he was outside of his language classes. 

And on the nights when he’d miss Thailand, he’d think of all the dreams he wanted to accomplish, and the friendships developed in South Korea. Yet, a longing struck him from time to time. And still, it was Johnny that was there to support him. His ultimate confidant. But he only had Johnny for the summer, and each year when August came around, he’d feel that dreadful pain of separation again. 

Chicago and Seoul were 13 hours apart, 14 when daylight savings shifted in America. It was unbearably hard for Ten. His closest friend was halfway around the world and he could only hope he chose to return the next summer. He'd train hard throughout the year, waiting for Johnny's eventual return, his praise, his playful teasing. Their reunions were always a joyous event. 

They’d stay up all night, talking about all the things the other missed while apart. Johnny talked about the bands he was listening to and who he had crushes on in school. Ten told him about the dancing he’d been perfecting, how his vocals were improving. He’d show off a move, impressing Johnny with how well he was getting along. There were new cereals out in Korea, new candies to try. They’d promised to go out for street food the next night before bed. There wasn’t anything to worry about except practice, but even then, they were together. 

And then their debut came around. They’d been on SM Rookies, and Ten knew in his heart that he’d be debuting. He was a great dancer. The company had told him his visuals were on point—perfect to be in the new group: NCT U. But when the others were announced, and Johnny was left behind, he felt empty again. He wanted to go on stage together and sing as a group. But that wasn’t planned. And while Ten performed, Johnny waited a bit longer to reveal himself to NCT through the 127 sub-unit. 

Again, the two were separated. But no matter the distance, or different schedules they tried to meet. They’d go to cafes together or sight-seeing like when they were trainees. He still felt most comfortable contacting Johnny for Korean help. And then, 2018 returned with a reunion on and off screen. They were finally together. 

They’d stick close, flourishing in each others presence. Lives with the fans were more special when they could joke together. He even joined Johnny on his JCC channel. Ten couldn’t count the many pictures he’d taken of them, their meals, their adventures. He wanted to see the world with Johnny at his side. 

Fast forward: Ten began learning Mandarin and joined the group WayV to officially debut in an NCT sub-unit. The night of the announcement he received a call from Johnny congratulating him. They talked for so long the sun rose. But now they found it increasingly difficult to see each other. Sure, they were seen together in groups but one-on-one was what Ten wanted. They now both had their own groups and responsibilities. 

So when he was once again told of a collaborative NCT group, he was excited. It was a chance to spend time with Johnny again—recollect on the past and prepare for the future. He remembered the text messages from their youth. They’d await their reunions by sending messages online about what they were doing in their spare time. There was a simple joy in being together again. And Ten knew Johnny would love WayV’s dog: Bella. 

Their meeting at the company was simple, and it was decided that they’d be in a unit together. Ten was so happy. And he could see Johnny felt the same way by how his face lit up. They were smiling so long that it began to hurt his cheeks. 

“You think we can make up the songs and choreography for the song?” Ten asked him.

“Hmmm, It’d be cool to. You’ve gotten even better over the years.” Johnny laughed. 

“Ahaha you’re too kind. It’ll be nice, to finally dance together again.” Ten nudged Johnny.

The desire to be onstage with Johnny and spend time with his best friend was indescribable. Of course, they were together for NCT 2018, but it was different this time. They had a group of 7 instead of 18. And Johnny had grown a lot, not so much in height, but his heart. Ten was excited to feel that comfort of opening himself again; To express himself even more with his best friend beside him. He felt like his home had returned to him, laughing and smiling.

“I wonder if we can do something on our own, like how Mark and I made a song. You could sing and I could DJ it?” 

“I would love that.” Ten replied, knowing that whatever they did would make him beyond happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite a new NCTzen, so if I've misplaced some information about what's been written please feel free to correct me :)  
> -Lamp23456


End file.
